The Centaur Crusade
by jason429
Summary: THIS IS A TEST! PLEASE IGNORE! THIS IS A TEST FOR CREATIVE REASONS AND RIG RUST!


**The Centaur Crusade**

 **In the land far far away known as "Novokia", there were two mighty warrior assassins of the kingdom known of "The Pull of the Weeklys".**

 **These gorgeous but dangerous maidens names Nathalie The Zod for we must kneel before and Caitlin The Monster of the C were traversing through the forest from the Kingdom to the Land of Emeralds City for a gathering of the convention.**

 **"Any particular reason why Emeralds City is so far away and why don't we have horses?" asked Nath.**

 **"Come now Nathalie tis but a great way for exercise" replied Caitlin.**

 **"There's a difference between excercise and walking until we die of exhaustion" added Nath.**

 **After many hours of walking the two the sun was nearly about to start setting and nightfall was approaching.**

 **"We should stop and make camp for the night. We'll continue or journey at dawn to make up time" said Nath as she and Caitlin found a spot to rest for the night.**

 **"Agreed" said Caitlin as she went to gather firewood"**

 **As night fell, Nath and Caitlin were huddled together for warmth by the fire as they began to sleep.**

 **But as the night went on...both were unaware of what was silently approaching.**

 **The sound of sticks breaking quickly woke up Nath with Caitlin still fast asleep.**

 **"Caitlin...wake up" said Nath rapidly waking her up.**

 **"Huh? Wha? What's going on?" asked Caitlin.**

 **"We're not alone" said Nath pulling out her sword.**

 **Caitlin and Nath both back to back ready for what's to come.**

 **All of a sudden *ZOOOOOOOOMPH* an arrow hits Nath in the shoulder.**

 **"Nath are you okay?" asked Cait.**

 **Nath broke the arrow and replied "Whoever shot me won't be"**

 **A bunch of bandit and bandit archers were swarming in on the two.**

 **As the non archer bandits came in full force Nath an Caitlin began slicing and stabbing the bandits.**

 **Caitlin readied her hidden blade from her gauntlets as she side rolled on Nath's back as she quickly leaned forward killing some bandits.**

 **But more and more kept coming and they quickly realised they were gonna be overwhelmed.**

 **As the two were about to be swarmed, a loud roar was heard.**

 **"OOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH"**

 **"What was that?" asked Caitlin**

 **"Something big" added Nath**

 **In the distance some of the bandits were dropping quickly.**

 **As more and more fell, out came two mighty Centaurs.**

 **One with a tribal tattoo sleeve on his arm who's also very VERY strong and the other with a Bushido Samurai tattoo on his spine who seems to be very into Crossfit.**

 **The mighty Centaurs sent the bandits running as Nath and Caitlin were utterly confused but also slighty...aroused.**

 **The long haired Centaurs notices the warrior assassins and slowly walked up to them.**

 **"Who are you two?" asked the Crossfit Centaur.**

 **"I am Nathalie and this is Caitlin. We hail from the kingdom of The Pull of the Weeklys" said Nath explaining.**

 **"Are you both okay? Did the hurt you? asked the Tribal Centaur.**

 **"We were just resting as we are on a journey to Emeralds City" explained Caitlin.**

 **"The Emeralds City? I thought that place be nothing but tall tales?" asked The Crossfit Centaur.**

 **"It's real I assure you" said Nath.**

 **"Forguve us but Emeralds City is where my friend and I were trying to head for. A wicked witch cursed us with the bodies of Horses" said the Tribal Centaur.**

 **"We were hoping for a way to reverse the curse so that we may return the lives we had. We can help get you there if you lead us both fair maidens" said Crossfit Centaur.**

 **"We accept" said Caitlin.**

 **"We must go, more bandits like to roam these woods this time of night. We'll get you outside the forest so our journey can begin" said Tribal Centaur.**

 **"Before we go, Just who are you?" asked Nath.**

 **"I am Roman of The Reigns, The Samoan of the Badasses" said Roman.**

 **"And I am Seth of the freakin' Rollins or as I was also known as from my past life, The Jesus of Crossfit" said Seth.**

 **The Centaurs kneeled as Nath and Caitlin climbed on. Nath with Roman and Caitlin with Seth.**

 **"We never tire so you may rest if needed" said Roman.**

 **as the night progressed both Nath and Caitlin fell asleep and Roman and Seth took and held their hands and wrapped them around their strong waists so they both wouldn't fall off.**

 **With both of the girls fast asleep resting their heads on their backs snoring slightly the Cenrtaurs whispered "Can these these two lead us to Emeralds City?" asked Seth. "These two are the only hope we've had for a long time, if anyone can lead us there, i'm glad it's them" said Roman.**

 **The Centaurs lead the women to a nearby village for food and supplies all night long before the journey could begin.**

 ***time of day transition night to dawn***

 **Morning came as Nath and Caitlin woke up to find themselves outside a small village as the Centaurs continued walking.**

 **"Wake up, we're stopping for supplies before the trip to Emeralds City" said Roman.**

 **As Nath and Caitlin woke up they went to a local shop to stock up on food, water and materials to set up camp for rest.**

 **Nath and Caitlin returned with the supplies and gave the Centaurs some water as gesture of thank you. But Caitlin gave Seth a kiss on the cheek just to show how grateful she is.**

 **"You ready?" asked Nath.**

 **"We've got a long road ahead of us" said Caitlin.**

 ***Journey transition time: Seven days and nights***

 **After seven days and nights of traversing through the the driest deserts, coldest nights, and heavy raining, The girls and the Centaurs reached the Emeralds City.**

 **"We've made it" said Nath as they were all just outside Emeralds City.**

 **"So what do expect you both to find here?" asked Caitlin.**

 **"There's a gathering of the Convention that has a potion to reverse our curse in a shop inside. We need that to end this curse" said Roman.**

 **After finally reaching the inside of Emeralds City at the gathering of the convention, Nath and Caitlin searched everywhere for the shop that had the potion that the centaurs spoke of.**

 **Roman noticed a shop that specialized in medicine and potions.**

 **"Let's check there!" said Roman.**

 **"Wait here! This is something we must do alone" said Seth as the girls dismounted.**

 **The Centaurs went inside as Roman asked for what they needed.**

 **Nath and Caitlin waited patiently as the Centaurs looked for what they needed.**

 **Several minutes passed and the Centaurs came back out with the potion.**

 **"Is that it?" asked Caitlin.**

 **"I hope so. We've only dreamed of this moment to get our lives back" said Seth.**

 **Seth and Roman drank the potion til the bottle was empty. However it seemed that their long journey was in vain.**

 **Nothing seemed to happen. All that hope for nothing.**

 **"I...nothing's happening" said Seth in dissapointment.**

 **Roman tosses the bottle on the ground as it was all for nothing. Their chances for their humanity back was long gone.**

 **Nath and Caitlin felt bad for the two. They've grown fond of Seth and Roman and they felt shattered as they couldn't help them. Both the girls had the Centaurs kneel down as they gave them both the most intense passionate kiss they could. No one should be a beast of burden. They needed to be reminded of the humanity that still remained regardless of their horse halves.**

 **"Caitlin?...Caitlin?" asked Nath as she was done but Caitlin wasn't.**

 **Caitlin only raised her finger asking for a minute longer.**

 **Nath and Roman simply laughed.**

 **The Centaurs help the girls re mount as they took them back home to the Kingdom of The Pull of the Weeklys.**

 **What they all didn't realize is that on the bottle there was a disclaimer stating: WARNING potion will only take effect after true love's kiss and embracement. As it's protocol FT-109.**

 **As the days went by returning the girls to their Kingdom, the Centaurs began to get more and more tired. Which was weird as the never did.**

 **As nightfall approached the centaurs were almost at the kingdom but slowly over the past few hours the Centaurs horse halves turned into the human halves they lost so long ago.**

 **Seth and Roman noticed their horse bodies turned into human legs. But they collapesed under exhaustion before they could notice as by now Seth and Roman were giving the girls piggy back rides.**

 **As everyone the girls got back up from the boys carrying them for so long, the flipped them over from their stomachs on their backs.**

 **They were dead tired and began to get the sleep they haven't had in a long time.**

 **"Okay, Get the supplies so we can set up camp. C-Caitlin?" said Nath as she noticed Caitlin was quite in awe at Seth's very large and strone...centaur.**

 **"Huh?" asked Caitlin**

 **"Forget i-" said Nath as she caught a glimpse of Roman's...centaur.**

 **"Let's just set up camp for the night" said Nath as she went for firewood and not the wood the boys were packing.**

 **As the girls quickly set up a campfire and made a meal, the boys slowly woke up to the smell of food.**

 **"There's some clothes for you both right next to you" said Nath.**

 **The boys saw some fresh clothes for them.**

 **"We got some just in case for you, know...that" said Caitlin as she pointed at the nude men.**

 **The boys quickly looked down and quickly covered up and put the clothes on.**

 **"You boys must be hungry" said Nath as the meal was done.**

 **Seth and Roman got the clothes on as they all ate together under the moonlight by the flickering embers of the bonfire.**

 **After dinner, it was time for rest.**

 **There was some makeshift tents made as the Nath and Roman went to their own tent with Caitlin and Seth in the other.**

 **With the fire out, and the camp only lit by the pale moonlight The girls and boys slowly took each others clothes off as the wanted to enjoy each other's company. With everyone nude and in bed they all had a really good sleep...and then some.**

 ***Time transition: Night to high noon***

 **Nath and Caitlin slowly woke up with both their men wrapping their arms around their waists softly leaving trails of kisses.**

 **As everyone got their clothes on and packed everything up, they all headed back to the Kingdom. But on the condition that Nath and Caitlin could ride Seth and Roman back inside.**

 **And they did...The End!**

 **Author(Me): So that's my movie idea.**

 **Nath(Zod): Uh...wow...that was...something. Ugh who am I kidding that was awful.**

 **Caitlin(CMonster): Agreed awful**

 **Nath: The hell kind of story was that? Some Game of Thrones rip off?**

 **Caitlin: It's just not your best *throws script in the trash and lights it on fire***

 **Author: *gets his ass kicked out the door***

 **Nath and Caitlin: AND STAY OUT! *door slams***


End file.
